What Is This?
by 8 Navy Roses
Summary: Ciela re-discovers snow! Cute little winter fluff one-shot.


What Is This?

"Brrrrr! I'm glad I'm not you kid. Having to work in this weather." Linebeck says, rubbing his arms.

Link glares at him while wrapping a green scarf around his neck.

"Hey, don't give me that look! I would help you kid but-ah but I want to make sure the engine doesn't freeze." Linebeck says, glaring back at Link. "I don't think you want to try and swim the ship back to Mercay."

Link rolls his eyes then looks around. "Do you know where Ciela is? She usually wants to come with me."

"Why would I be keeping track of where Sparkles is supposed to be?" Linebeck retorts. "Doesn't she usually follow you everywhere?"

Link was about to say something but was cut of by a yellow ball of light floating lazily up the steps.

"Ciela!" Link cries, relieved. "I was beginning to get-" What ever Link was about to say was cut of by Ciela flying into one of the ship's posts. She flutters to the ground. "Worried." He finishes, staring at the fairy.

"Mor-mor-morning Link." Ciela yawns, sitting up from the deck. She slowly flies up to become eye-level with Link, bobbing up and down.

"What's up with you, Sparkles?" Linebeck says, raising an eyebrow.

"Was up all night-" Ciela lets out another yawn. "Making winter clothes for me, Neri, and Leaf."

"Couldn't you just- poof up some clothes for you?" Linebeck says, using his arms to emphasis the 'poof'.

"As nice as that would be, we can't." Ciela says. She didn't even have the energy to angrily retort to Linebeck's comment. "We can't be all powerful. Spirits and Gods have to have some flaws." She collapses onto the post she ran into.

Linebeck just rolls his eyes. "Can't even poof up yourself some proper weather clothes." He mutters. "Listen, Kid. Why don't you take Neri? I'd bet you would need some wisdom to help with this task, not some rash courage."

Ciela wasn't tired enough that she couldn't realize when she was being insulted. "Hey! At least I don't over-analyze everything! Sometimes you just have to rush in without thinking."

"And that will be real wonderful when trying to find out an impostor. You can't burst on someone, accusing them. It gets old." Linebeck says.

"But what if they figure out that you're trying to find them and they try to escape and then we would know so we wouldn't have to try and figure out them-" Ciela rambles.

"Ciela" Linebeck cuts in. "You're making yourself sound stupider than you normally are. Just let the Kid take Powderpuff so you can get some rest... and take Speedball too, Kid. He can't get a bit too hyper for me."

"Always about you." Ciela mutters angrily. The effect was lost because she yawned mid-sentence.

"I'll pretend to not hear that." Linebeck calls.

Ciela glares at Linebeck, unable to come up with a retort. She really didn't want to sit this out but having a day off sounded really nice. It was so warm and cozy in the ship and her bed was soooooo comfortable...

Without meaning to she falls forward and almost falls head-first onto the floor. Linebeck, without meaning to, flings his hand out and catches Ciela.

"Never mention this to her." Linebeck commands.

Link nods, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I'm gonna take sparkles down and send Powderpuff and Speedball up." Linebeck says, heading below deck.

"Hey Linebeck. Convinced Ciela to go to bed?" Neri asks, flying up to his face.

"She fell asleep." Linebeck explains. "You and Speedball are up to help Link. Try not to do anything stupid." Linebeck heads into Link's room while Neri called for Leaf to get his behind up to the upper deck. A dash of red steaks past Linebeck's head. He rolls his eyes and heads to Ciela's mini-bed. Above his head, he hears the footsteps of Link pounding down the gangway onto the island.

Linebeck almost plops Ciela on her bed, then stops and pulls back the blanket and softly sets the fairy on the bed.

"_Only because there's nobody around to see this. Don't want them to see that I do have a soft side." _Linebeck thinks as he pulls the blanket over Ciela. He freezes when she shifted, looking like she was about to wake up. She quits moving and Linebeck lets out a sigh of relief.

Once seeing that Ciela was settled, Linebeck walks out to the engine room. Hey, he really did need to make sure the engine didn't freeze. The Isle of Frost was dangerously cold and the strangest of things could and did freeze.

….

A few hours, Ciela slowly wakes up. She sighs and curls tighter into a ball, trying to delay to get out of her warm bed...

"_Wait a sec. How did I end up in bed?" _She thinks, sitting up abruptly, all thoughts of going back to sleep fleeing. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep and a falling onto a rough hand..." She mutters, running a hand through her messy bed-hair. It finally dawns on her.

"LINEBECK!"

Linebeck freezes at the fairy's shrill cry. He almost dashed for the crate but realized it was stupid to hide from a fairy. He quickly sits on the crate and acts like he wasn't bothered at all.

Ciela appears in the doorway, her yellow glow tinged with red.

"Yes Sparkles?" Linebeck asks. "Is there a problem?"

"Y-you- ARGH!" Ciela screeches then flies at Linebeck and begins pounding on his head.

"Hey! OW! Sparkles what the hell is your problem?" He yells, batting at the enraged fairy.

"Do you know how weird it is to be put to bed by somebody you hate- dislike very much!" Ciela yells. "It's weird feeling! And makes you nervous! It's like they have some ulterior method when they do all these nice things for you!"

Linebeck finally manages to grab Ciela. "So let me get this straight. You're super P-Oed because I decided to be nice for once and catch you before you go splat on my deck? Is that correct?" He asks.

"Well, when you put it that way!" Ciela grumbles. "Now can you let go of me?"

"Only if you don't go all PMS-y on me again."

"Fine!" Ciela spats, her eyes narrowing.

Linebeck lets go of the yellow fairy and turns to heads up to the deck. Ciela steams for a few minutes then once she's positive she won't try and murder the sailor, follows him.

"So has Link come back yet?" Ciela calmly asks behind Linebeck.

"Are you Bi-polar or something?" Linebeck asks, turing around to face the fairy.

"What!"

"Are. You. Bi-Polar?" Linebeck asks again.

"What does that have anything to do with if Link has come back?" Ciela says, her eye twitching.

"You're demented one minute then calm the next!" Linebeck says.

"I blame you, then" Ciela snaps.

"Whatever Sparkles!" Linebeck says, throwing his hands into the air. "And to answer you question, yes he did."

"So where is he now?" Ciela says, while taking several deep breaths.

"Headed over to the temple. Finding out the Yook was easier than he thought it was going to be." Linebeck says.

Ciela pouts. "I was hoping to go with him." She whines, softly.

"Take it up with the kid." Linebeck replies.

They fall silent. Ciela flies downstairs to dress in her newly made snow clothes. She flies back up and sits on one of the ship's posts to have herself a little pout-fest while waiting for Link.. Linebeck, not wanting another bashing on the head, remains silent and instead starts to daydream about what he'll wish for.

Quite a few minutes pass like this. Ciela sighs, staring at her boots. Suddenly something cold falls on her face and she yelps, swatting at her face.

"And your problem is?" Linebeck asks, annoyed that Ciela had broken him from his day-dreaming.

"Something wet hit my face!" Ciela gulped, whirling her head around.

Linebeck raises an eyebrow then stares into the sky. He begins laughing when he realizes what freaked Ciela out.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Ciela says, her face burning.

"Look up, Sparkles." Linebeck chuckles.

Ciela does so warily. Her amber eyes widened as she stares at the white things swirling in the sky. She flies up slowly and reaches out a hand, to try and catch one. Linebeck watches, a smile still on his face.

Finally one falls into Ciela's hands. She studies it, trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly it melts in her palm. She shakes her hand, riding it of the liquid. She resumes staring at the other ones falling.

"What...is this?" She asks, softly.

Now both of Linebeck's eyebrows go up. "Don't tell me you never seen snow." He says.

"Snow?" Ciela says slowly. She sq-unites into the sky as something started to cover her eyes. A memory was returning to her.

_Three fairies flying around her, holding little bundles of snow in their gloves. The red fairy throws one at the blue. Neri tries to veer away from Leaf's snowball but ends up smacking into an unfamiliar purple fairy. The both flutter to the ground as Ciela laughs. Suddenly something cold slides down her back. Ciela whirls around to see a grinning Leaf. "You're dead!" She yells laughing. She zooms down to the snow and grabs a bunch. SHe flies towards Leaf and begins chasing him, Neri and the purple fairy laughing on the ground. Ciela dumps her snow on Leaf's head as the memory fades away..._

"Hello? Earth to Sparkles?" Linebeck says, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"You were sitting there with a dopey smile on your face." Linebeck says, crossing his arms.

"Oh! I was just reminded of something." Ciela says, her smile returning.

"Because of the snow?"

"Yeah. I had remembered a snowball fight."

"Spirits have snowball fights?"

"We can be normal!"

"Don't get your wings in a knot, Sparkles." Linebeck chuckles. "It's just weird to imagine spirits doing something as normal as snowball fights."

"Oh really?" Ciela smirks, then flies down to the ground. She flies back up with a snowball in her hands, her grin growing wider.

Linebeck's eyes grow wide as his smile slips from his face. "Don't you dare, Sparkles!"

"Too late." Ciela tosses the snowball, nailing him right in between the eyes.

"Oof!" He cries, bringing a hand to his face.

Ciela doubles over in mid-air, laughing. Suddenly she's knocked to the ground. She sits up to see Linebeck tossing another snowball in the air, grinning at her.

"Oh it's on, Sailor-boy!" She cries, laughing as she picks up more snow.

"Bring it on, Sparkles." Linebeck replies, readying his snowball.

….

**So what do you guys think? Just a Cute, fluffy, winter-y oneshot that popped my head while trying to write a Christmas one-shot. (that one might be a little late.) Hey, Isle of Frost? Snowball fights were bound to happen. ;D**

**~8 Navy Roses**

**P.S. Just so you folks know, I'm writing the 3 fights and death-scene and then uploading them all the same time so you're not tortured waiting for updates. Already done Aryll's and I'm in the middles with Ruby's. **

**P.P.S. Just in case my Christmas One-shot doesn't get out in time.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **


End file.
